Breakeven
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Kirihara's mission was simple. Get in, get the kid, and get out. How difficult could that be? Written for iPurpleBerri


_**Fic written for the Pointless but Original Talking Forum Holiday Fic Exchange.**_  
**  
Pairing/Groups: **Trick (NiouxAkaya), slight MaruixAkaya  
**Request:** Uh, how about a fluffy kidnapping fic—if there's such thing? :'D Or, a Christmas party wherein the pair gets separated from the others and you know~

**Beta:** Kura (SakuraIroKaze)  
**Beta's Message**: The awesome kidnap is awesome 8D she hopes that the receiver enjoys the following fic!  
**A/N: **Hey Lana-chan! I have to admit, this was a whole lot more fun writing than I anticipated. At first, I looked at the request and thought 'Who in the world am I going to do this?', but, once I started typing, it just came to me. Also, I think I skipped from 'fluffy kidnapping' to 'sexy kidnapping' in about one line. I tried to throw in a little fluff, but I'm not too good at writing fluff XD

Anyways, happy holidays Lana-chan and hope you have a great New Year! I look forward to flooding on the forum with you in the New Year!

* * *

His mission had been simple. Get in, get the kid, get out. With the only heir to the Echizen fortune in their grasp, Kirihara Akaya's client could barter for any price he wanted, which was around ten billion dollars. The so called "Red eyed demon" only asked for a minimum payment of half a million to steal any artifact, painting, sculpture. If it was a kidnapping, he asked for a ten percent cut of whatever his client was asking for the return of whomever he kidnapped.

To put matters simply, this would be Kirihara's biggest pay day since…forever. The closest he had come to one billion was when a mystery client had asked him to kidnap the CEO of Atobe Corp. For the return of their CEO, the company had paid a billion dollars.

This job appeared to be more difficult than the last one. The Echizen's had the best security system money could buy, guards flown in from Denmark to protect the residence, security cameras at every corner of the house, and fingerprint scanners in order to enter or exit any room. Each of these hindrances had been closed down after Kirihara analyzed them.

The guards changed shifts every five hours and there was a fifteen minute gap before each position was covered. Two AM was the last change before daylight, and the perfect time for a kidnapping. After studying, the last three obstacles were easily overcome after studying the house's floor plan. The air ducts ran throughout the house and weren't guarded by any sensors, cameras, or scanners. By using the air ducts, he could follow them to the young heir's room, knock him out, and drag him out before fifteen minutes was up. The Echizen family was practically inviting him in.

* * *

On the night of the kidnapping, as Kirihara was laying out the clothing he was to wear, his cell phone buzzed. On the third buzz, he snapped his phone open and answered with a pissed off 'What?'. He had told his boss, Marui Bunta, time and time again he did not like being interrupted the night of his heist. He needed to get into the zone before a kidnapping, but, time and time again, Marui would call him.

"Akaya~!" even if Marui could make a difficult decision in a pinch and the one who lined Kirihara and his co-workers up with jobs, he still could sound like a four year old when he was on a sugar high. "Jackal's being a meanie face and won't give me my ultimate triple chocolate chip cookies I made."

Kirihara sighed. It was difficult to deal with Marui when he was in these situations, but Kirihara was learning how to work around his boss's childishness.

"And what do I need to do to make you feel better?" Kirihara asked in the most caring voice he would muster. Counting down in his head, Kirihara waited for the exact moment Marui would answer. It was always the same, time and time again.

"A kiss!" Marui shouted with a 'thump' sounding in the background. The redhead had fallen backwards on the couch in his office once more, just like he had the last six times this phone call happened.

"I can't do that right now, sweet, I'm getting ready for a job." Kirihara twitched inwardly while maintaining his kind voice. If his any of his co-workers ever heard him call his boss 'sweet', his reputation as being the cold-hearted demon would be flushed down the toilet. In fact, if any of his co-workers knew he was sleeping with Marui for better jobs he couldn't show his face to any of them again. The embarrassment would be too overwhelming.

"Then promise!" Marui shouted loud enough Kirihara had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Promise you'll kiss me when you're done!"

"I promise." Kirihara brought the phone back to his ear. "I have to get ready now. I'll see you later."

"Bye-bye! I love you! See you later!" Marui shouted once more before the line went dead.

Snapping his own phone shut, Kirihara tossed the cellular device onto his bed and continued to ready himself for his job. In the end, it was all worth it. He would be a billion dollars richer and could live a satisfying life without ever taking another job involving kidnapping or stealing again. It would be worth it.

* * *

The Echizen house was humongous compared to Kirihara's tiny apartment. It was five stories high with a basement and a kitchen adjacent to the house. The garden were in full bloom and the trees were dark with green leaves that covered every inch of the branches. As he hid, the guards from Denmark could not even tell he was among the leaves.

It was a waiting game that Kirihara was playing. At nine, he had snuck onto the property and settled himself amongst the branches of a tree close to the air duct he was breaking into. He had spent the five hours between shift studying the guards and shifting every so often to make certain not a single person could see him. It was a long five hours, and Kirihara was grateful when the guards abandoned their posts.

Dropping stealthily to the ground, Kirihara stayed low as he scampered across the yard to the air duct. Quickly, he pried the vent off and began to crawl through the passageways to e young Echizen's room. From memorizing the air duct passageways, he found the heir's room, pried the vent off, and dropped to the ground all in two minutes.

Scanning the room, he quickly located the bed and tip toed, as best as he could, and reached into his pack. He quickly pulled out a bottle of chloroform and a rag. Kirihara quickly soaked the rag before slipping the bottle back into his pack. He did not need to leave any evidence behind to connect him to the crime.

Kneeling over the sleeping heir, Kirihara broke his concentration for a moment to look upon him. What an idiot. The boy slept, not only with a ridiculous hat on, but he also immersed himself in his covers. What sort of person did that? It only made it harder to escape from people like Kirihara.

Regaining his concentration, Kirihara took a peak at this watch. Eleven minutes left. He still had plenty of time. Tugging at the covers to reveal the boys face, Kirihara was pulled forward by a strong force.

With a thump, Kirihara was pulled forward and flipped onto his back, landing on the young heir's bed. Before he could curse or shout, his lips were smashed into by another pair. It was a deep kiss that was backed by force; unlike his previous kisses with Marui, which were only small pecks that didn't mean a thing, this one held enough passion to swallow him whole. It struck deep down in Kirihara's heart, and it was difficult to not kiss this person back.

The love. The passion. The excitement. They all radiated through Kirihara's body with enough force that his entire mission fled his mind. The person who owned the passion flowing within him had separated his legs with a single knee and he brought it up to his crotch. Oh God, the friction. It was electrifying and better than anything that Marui could ever give him. If this person wished it, Kirihara would easily strip down to nothing at the command. Anything for the feeling running through him to continue. But when they broke for air, and the person finally spoke, all of the passion in Kirihara's drained from his body.

"You're five hours late." The man said.

Kirihara pushed the man off of him and finally got his first real look at the man. He cursed every swear word in his vocabulary. The man was Niou Masaharu, the only man he could consider his rival. While he was at it, Kirihara cursed himself too. He should have known that Yukimura Seiichi's group would try for the money. Ten billion was a lot and, divided between the four people in Yukimura's group, would be more than Kirihara would make for the job.

Six minutes.

"Then why are you still hear if I'm late?" Kirihara forced himself to ask.

"Old man Nanjiroh checks in on the kid every hour until midnight. Someone had to stay behind and keep the old man from becoming suspicious." Niou explained. It didn't matter that Kirihara was finding out now. By this point, Yukimura would be preparing the ransom message Echizen Nanjiroh would receive in over the phone later that morning. "I was supposed to leave after the last check-in, but I sort of fell asleep on the job."

"Not very professional, are you?" Kirihara asked. "I wouldn't have fallen asleep if given that job."

"Then again, I'm not you." A smirk tugged at the lips of Niou's mouth.

Kirihara's own mouth began to form the words of 'touché, Niou, touché', but he stopped himself. Now was not the time to be praising the enemy. He needed to disarm Niou and escape before the guards went back into position.

Five minutes.

"Enough about me." Niou said, pacing forward. Each step Niou took, Kirihara would take one back until his back was against the wall, and Niou was right by him. "From what I've learnt from kissing you, you're love deprived, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" Kirihara was cut off when Niou caressed his cheek and his body moved into the caress automatically. "What did you-?"

"You may take part in "love making" with your boss, but it's not true love, is it? You do it for your own personal gain, and emotions aren't exchanged between the two of you. Thus, when you do experience love, your senses go into overdrive and you overestimate the love that is being given you." To solidify his point, Niou softly kissed down Kirihara's neck. Each time a kiss landed on his skin, passion ran through his body, and Kirihara believed, deep down, Niou loved him. "A kiss filled with a tiny amount of emotion just made you feel on cloud nine, didn't it?"

Kirihara nodded. It was all he could do at this moment. His body was high on the emotion Niou had out into him with each and every kiss.

A hand was planted on either side of his head as Niou brought his face into Kirihara, only stopping his advance when his lips nearly touched Kirihara's.

Four minutes.

"I'd love to give you what you want," Niou whispered and how Kirihara wanted to close the distance between their mouths. He still held still though. The trickster seemed to have something important to say," but I'll only give it to you if you join Rikkaidai."

Kirihara froze. Rikkaidai was the name of Yukimura and his group. Being invited to join Rikkaidai was any kidnapper's dream. The pay was larger, and there was a larger chance of success once you joined Yukimura's ranks.

"And why should I join? I'm doing just fine with Marui." Kirihara replied. Mentally, he tried to shrug off any emotion he had just previously felt.

"Better lifestyle, more free time, shorter working hours, no police harassment," Niou listed off a few benefits," and you'd be paid double for this job then when working for Marui.

Two billion, Kirihara quickly did the math in his head. He would be making two billion dollars on this job and gain better benefits than with Marui. The red head had never guaranteed him protection from police harassment. Any jobs from this point on would be taking candy from a baby, yet there was always a catch. Kirihara asked about it.

"Get us out of here safely, and I'll personally make sure you pay for this job." Niou said.

"Deal," Kirihara said a moment later. He didn't need to think this over. He would easily switch groups in a heartbeat for more cash in his pocket.

Jumping up the air vent, Niou followed a moment later, and the two closed the vent. Recalling the map of the air vents, Kirihara picked his way out of the house and back to the point he entered the Echizen mansion. The red eyed demon closed the vent before extending up to his full height. Two minutes before the guards took their positions again. It would be a piece of cake to get off the property in two minutes.

It was all fine until Niou kissed him again. Any emotion Kirihara had repressed in heir's room resurfaced and surged through his body. The feeling was becoming addictive. His heartbeat sped up, his senses tingled, and passion flowed in his veins.

Niou broke the kiss suddenly and pulled a rag to Kirihara's mouth as he was breathing deeply after the effects of the kiss. Crumpling to the ground, Kirihara cursed himself once more. He had dropped the chloroform rag on the ground when Niou surprised him.

With a pat on Kirihara's back, Niou said, "I told you that I'd be the one to make you pay for the job. Thanks for the ten million, kid."

The last thing Kirihara saw before he passed out was the form of Niou slipping over the wall to the outside world.

* * *

Jail was not a pretty place, as Kirihara had found out over the next week. Hollywood had vastly downplayed what truly happened in prison. It was a place Kirihara had already figured out how to get out of. It was really simple.

When he did get out, he planned on taking down the Rikkaidai Group. One by one, he would pick off every last member of Rikkaidai until they all broke even. No, breaking even was too kind of a punishment. He would force the group so far into debt that, no matter how hard they worked, they could never redeem themselves. Niou Masaharu was first on his list.

No matter how long it took, Kirihara would make sure, with all of him heart and soul, the Rikkaidai group would pay.


End file.
